


The Fine Art of Dildo 3D Printing

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3D Printed Dildos, Clone-a-Willy, Crushes, Dildos, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Kyungsoo has an obsession with a pornstar, and a crush on a fellow classmate. Somehow, through the creation of a 3D printed dildo (and a Byun Baekhyun), those two worlds end up meeting in an unexpected way.





	1. Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, indeed, I managed to get my ass to finish the 3D printer fic that I blabbered about a few months ago... No idea why I chose to try to start to finish it the day before KaiSoo day, but what the hell, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't know how 3D printers work, but I did do some research and basically found out that none of the common materials used in 3D printing is that safe - or durable - for body contact, so there's that at least! A slight change of plans!

 Kyungsoo slammed the door open as he stumbled into his shared dorm room, a USB stick clutched hard in his hand.

 “Finally, I've done it!” he sobbed, somehow managing to kick the door closed before tripping through the room.

 “Done what?” Chanyeol, his roommate, asked in a bored tone, barely sparing Kyungsoo a single glance.

 He was too used to Kyungsoo’s quirks by now.

 But this was not a normal day or a normal quirk - oh, no! Today marked the beginning of something greater, something better!

 “I finally managed to get enough pictures to create a prototype for Kai’s dick!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, before face planting directly into his bed, hand clutching USB still held high.

 “You're such a strange dude, my dude,” Chanyeol sighed; because even though this particular scene was new, Kyungsoo’s obsession with pornstar Kai and his dick was not anything new at all.

 “Shut up, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo muttered into his pillow, deeply regretting the fact that he had not taken his glasses off before he had laid down like this. Ow.

 “You see what I have to deal with?!” Chanyeol whined, and it was only then that Kyungsoo noticed that someone else was in their room.

 And Kyungsoo had just made the biggest fool out of himself. Fuck. Oh, well, whatever. He was still too high from his prototype success to really care.

 “Highly entertaining stuff, though I feel a bit bad for you,” the other person said with a chuckle, and Kyungsoo  _ recognized _ that voice. He knew who that was…

 Tilting his head to the side, Kyungsoo squinted through dirty glasses way too close to his eyes, confirming his suspicions.

 “Byun Baekhyun, well I’ll be damned, what did Yeol promise you to lure you in here?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling his glasses off before he actually destroyed them. “You know, his dick really isn’t that big.”

 As Chanyeol gasped in outrage, Baekhyun just gave another laugh, shaking his head.

 “He didn’t lure me, I came voluntarily, and considering your obvious obsession with a pornstar dick, I don’t think your opinion is overly realistic or valid,” Baekhyun said, and Kyungsoo could hear the smirk he could no longer see, a bit blind without his glasses on. “But thanks for your concern!”

 Staring at the blob that was Baekhyun, Kyungsoo then looked over to the bigger blob that was Chanyeol, before giving thumbs up.

 “I like him, go for it.”

 Baekhyun burst out laughing again as Chanyeol just groaned this time.

 Shoving the USB stick into the safest place Kyungsoo knew - beneath his pillow - he then plopped his head down facing the wall, exhaling softly as he began to relax. His head had been aching for the last hour or so, having been so focused on his task, but now that it was finally complete he could hopefully manage to catch a nap and resolve all the tension.

 This dream did not last for long, though.

 “Hey, Soo, are you going to sleep? You can’t do that, you need to study too,” came Chanyeol’s insistent voice, and Kyungsoo grumbled nonsensical things into his pillow. “No, come on, we can’t have you failing school now, can we?”

 “Yes, we can, so fuck off,” Kyungsoo muttered, not at all feeling like studying at the moment. What good would it do him anyway? A shitload, probably, but whatever! He was tired!

 “I’m sure your lab partner will be annoyed if you show up without having studied…,” Chanyeol flippantly said, and Kyungsoo stiffened.

 Was Chanyeol really using Kyungsoo’s lab partner against him? It seemed like he was, but what was worse was that it was working.

 Kim Jongin was the perfect student; hard-working, studious, smart, brilliant, and whatnot. He was so concerned with his grades that he did not seem to have much of a social life outside of his three friends, and was often seen as rather cold by the other students. But he was also  _ really _ hot, so the coldness just made him even better, and had girls and boys fainting left and right over him.

 Kyungsoo had been one of those people, until he had ended up in the same class as Kim Jongin, and become his lab partner on top of it. Then he had gotten to know Jongin a bit more, and fallen even  _ more _ . Because the real Kim Jongin was shy, and careful, and really, really soft. And that just made Kyungsoo so soft over him.

 Indeed, Kyungsoo was not only obsessed by a certain pornstar, but also head over heels with the literal opposite. They did share one thing, though, and that was beautiful, delicious bronzed skin. Beautiful in Jongin’s case, delicious in Kai’s. Do not ask how that makes sense, it just does, there is a  _ clear distinction _ between the two, Kyungsoo just cannot explain it too well.

 “Fuck, I hate you so much,” Kyungsoo whined under his breath as he sat up, and reached for his bag. He needed to find his wipes for his glasses, too, and ugh, he just wanted to sleep…

 But no, Chanyeol just  _ had _ to use Kim Jongin being disappointed in him as ammunition to get Kyungsoo to study! And even though Kyungsoo was basically blind at the moment, he could still see the wide grin on Chanyeol’s face, as he was probably cackling in his mind but not wanting to appear  _ too _ strange in front of his crush. Considering Baekhyun had not run off yet, Kyungsoo did not think it mattered anyway.

 

 “I still don’t get why we have to be here.”

 Kyungsoo did not even turn around to bless Chanyeol with a look as he answered, too preoccupied with filling out the form in front of him.

 “Because I need this not to look suspicious, so hush. I’m doing you a favor by arranging you a date, so you should feel thankful!”

 “Yeah, because watching as you 3D print the dick of your fave pornstar is a great date,” Baekhyun snorted from behind Kyungsoo, and that earned him a look. A glare, to be specific. But Baekhyun did not look too scared,  _ goddammit _ .

 “I’m letting you witness as I 3D print  _ perfection _ as well as spend time with your little crush, how is that not a great date?” Kyungsoo shot back, so very glad that no one was around and could hear them. He  _ really _ did not need to get banned from the 3D printer lab, he had classes there!

 Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head, a contemplative look on his face that Kyungsoo did not really like.

 “You know what, maybe this creepy little project of yours will be good for you, because you do seem a bit sexually frustrated. And with ‘a bit’ I actually mean ‘a lot’,” Baekhyun finally said, and Kyungsoo froze. “I think it would be better if you actually got laid, but your standards seem a bit too high for that, so I guess a 3D printed dildo will have to do.”

 Gaping, Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun for a few seconds, before turning to Chanyeol.

 “Why the fuck haven’t you claimed him yet?” Kyungsoo asked, voice filled with disbelief, triggering a loud laugh (from Baekhyun) and a long, embarrassed groan (from Chanyeol).

 “Worry about your own fucking mess, and hurry up already!” Chanyeol hissed out, ears looking rather red as he seemed to refuse to look at the grinning Baekhyun standing next to him.

 Writing down the last pieces of information, Kyungsoo clicked the pen and then slammed it down on top of the paper. “There, done! Let’s go, bitches!”

 “I’ve actually never seen the insides of these labs, it’s a bit exciting!” Baekhyun gushed behind Kyungsoo, before Chanyeol let out what he probably thought was a charming chuckle.

 Spoiler alert; it was not.

 “It’s nothing much, but the printers are kinda cool,” Chanyeol said, sounding so pretentious that Kyungsoo internally gagged. “I mean, printing whatever you want? Pretty fucking cool!”

 “Yeah, I guess I kinda understand the whole printing your own dildo, even though creating a whole blueprint off of a few videos just to be able to do it sounds a bit overkill,” Baekhyun said, and Kyungsoo could  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice. “I’d probably go for my own dick or something, that’s meta and cool, like  _ selfcest _ or something!”

 Chanyeol choked on something, most probably his own saliva, or the air (he had done that quite a few times before), but luckily they had arrived at the lab Kyungsoo was going to use, so the embarrassment would not have to last for too long. Opening the door, Kyungsoo half-shoved the two others inside, before closing and locking the door behind himself.

 “Locking the door? Really, what is this, a psychological horror movie?” Baekhyun deadpanned, but Kyungsoo only sent him a look, before he headed over to the computer hooked up to the printer.

 “Run along and explore or some shit, but don’t fucking touch anything,” Kyungsoo mumbled, waving a hand lazily as he waited for the computer to boot up. Bless the operating system for being so fast, completely different from how things had been just a few years ago. Bless the advancement of technology!

 Logging in to his student account, Kyungsoo plugged the precious USB stick into the computer, and opened the needed programs. Running back and forth between the computer and the printer, he had soon set everything up, and was good to go.

 “Please stand back and don’t get too close, you do so at your own risk,” Kyungsoo said in a monotone voice, before clicking the ‘Start’ button - and off they went.

 It was intriguing and almost  _ bizarre _ , watching as the 3D printer whirred to life, and then began to print the dick model. This project had kept Kyungsoo occupied for  _ weeks _ now, and to be so close to the final result… It almost brought a tear to his eyes!

 “Hey, dude, are whatever materials you use safe for bodily contact?” Baekhyun suddenly spoke up as they all watched the printer print, making Kyungsoo snort-laugh.

 “Of course not,” he said, as if it was obvious. Which it was, to him.

 “Okay, I’m confused,” Baekhyun said, and there was a frown on his face. “I thought you’re printing it so you can fuck yourself with it?”

 “I am,” Kyungsoo agreed. “But this is just the model I’ll be using to create the  _ real _ dildo. I have a Clone-A-Willy kit that I’ll use to make the  _ actual _ dildo.”

 Baekhyun just stared at Kyungsoo for a few seconds, something akin to wonder in his eyes, before he blinked rapidly a few times and seemed to gather himself.

 “Holy fuck, you’ve really thought this thing through, haven’t you?” Baekhyun asked, and Kyungsoo nodded.

 “Of course I have, this is important business. Oh, it’s done!”

 They all turned back to the printer, being met by the stately schlong of Kai, in all of its magnificent glory. Kyungsoo clutched at his chest, a wide grin taking over his face as his breath hitched in his throat.

 “O-oh, it’s even more statuesque than I imagined…,” he whispered, having a little moment to himself.

 “Wait… Whose dick did you say this was?” Baekhyun asked, rupturing Kyungsoo’s moment and bringing him back down onto earth, but that was fine. Nothing could penetrate the feeling of happiness he was having!

 “What, you recognize it or something?” Kyungsoo chuckled, just to choke at Baekhyun’s next words.

 “Yeah, I do… No, wait, don’t look at me like that! It’s just, hm, how to explain this… I might know the owner of that dick?” Baekhyun carefully said, wincing a little as he finished.

 “What?!” Chanyeol exclaimed, and Kyungsoo pointed at him in agreement, because  _ What?! _

 Baekhyun shrugged a little, looking a bit flustered as he bit his lower lip. “It’s just, I know this dude, we’re kinda close, might’ve seen his dick a few times, and yeah…  _ That _ dick looks familiar, but it might not be the same dick, I don’t know, I could be completely wrong, heh! Anyway, what’s the next step?”

 Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun for a few seconds, not sure what to think of Baekhyun’s ridiculous claim. As if he knew Kai and had seen his dick in real life, hah, as if!

 (Kyungsoo does not know this ‘Jealousy’, who is she?)

 “We smuggle this model out and take it back to our room,” Kyungsoo slowly said, ejecting the USB stick and clearing the history, before turning off the printer and computer.

 “Okay, sounds like fun, let’s go!” Baekhyun excitedly said, rectangular smile back on his face. “I’ve never used a Clone-A-Willy kit before, but they look pretty interesting!”

 “You wanna try?” Chanyeol for some reason offered, making Baekhyun turn to him in surprise, before a smirk crept onto his lips.

 “Oh my,  _ Chanyeol _ , I’d like to see the goods before you offer them to me in plastic,” Baekhyun purred, lithe fingers dancing up an arm as Chanyeol started having light breathing problems again.

 “Really, wasn’t lying, it’s not worth it,” Kyungsoo said as he gingerly picked the dildo model from the printer, holding it gently in his hands and looking over it. It seemed to have printed properly, no scratches or strange ridges, good, very good…

 “And like I said, let me be the judge of that, Mr. Printing-My-Own-Pornstar-Dildo,” Baekhyun sighed, hand now on Chanyeol’s back to try to help him recover.

 Kyungsoo wondered if it actually helped, or only made it worse. From the look of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo leaned towards the latter.

 “Suit yourself!” Kyungsoo cheerfully said, tucking the plastic penis beneath his shirt.

 

 “Hot pink?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief as Kyungsoo pulled out the Clone-A-Willy kit from underneath his bed.

 Beds were great hiding places, excuse you!

 “Better,  _ glow in the dark _ pink,” Kyungsoo beamed, holding the package up next to his face and motioning towards it with one hand, as if showing the product off. Which he kind of was. “Glow in the dark pink, with a vibrator! Can’t get much better than that!”

 “I’d say the real deal could, but vibrations… Vibrations are pretty great,” Baekhyun agreed with a nod. “So, what do we do?”

 Kyungsoo, who had already torn through the package and discarded the manual, shrugged as he placed the different containers in front of him. With a sigh, Chanyeol stepped forwards and picked the manual up, before collapsing down on Kyungsoo’s bed.

 “Well, first of all, we need to cut the tube down to the length of the penis,” Chanyeol began to read. “It apparently needs to be pretty exact…”

 Next followed a few minutes of honestly rather messy fun, as Chanyeol read the instructions, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, to the best of their combined abilities, tried to follow them.

 “You know, this would probably be a bit risky to do with an actual blood-filled erection,” Baekhyun mused as he watched Kyungsoo make sure the penis replica was submerged properly in the gooey mold. “Keeping it rock hard with all that icky, cold slime around… Either you need a kink, or someone arousing enough. You might’ve changed the game with this, though, Kyungsoo.”

 “Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” Kyungsoo simply said, earning himself an ugly snort from Chanyeol. “Is this done yet?”

 “Nah, a little more, then you can remove the dick,” Chanyeol drawled, lazily flipping through something on his phone. “Did you know they have a whole ass NSFW gallery on their webpage? And that there’s actually kits for making replicas of vulvas?”

 “Vulvas?” Kyungsoo echoed in confusion.

 “Outer parts of female genitals,” Baekhyun absently answered, poking at the molding tube. “I think it’s hard enough now, pun not intended yet very intended.”

 “Then you can remove the dick and then it has to sit for about two hours, at least,” Chanyeol said as he looked at the manual again. “Yeah, two hours. Can we get some food? I’m hungry.”

 “How about some pizza? That’s great horny food,” Baekhyun said, pulling out his own phone. “Any preferences?”

 “Baekhyun’s not a preference, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo quickly mumbled, focused on slowly and carefully pulling the model out of the mold, even though he knew it probably did not need that level of carefulness. You could never be too sure, though, and Kyungsoo wanted this to be  _ perfect _ .

 “Ah, shit,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, before backtracking his ‘joke’. “Hey, I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You on pizza? Ew!”

 “Excuse you, I’ll have you know I’d be  _ fantastic _ on pizza!” Baekhyun said, fake affronted. “All this glorious ass on a bread bottom covered in tomato sauce and cheese? Amazing!”

 “Please, stop,” Kyungsoo fake gagged as he wiped off the model (you never knew when you might need it again) and put it away, before putting the Clone-A-Willy mold on his desk to be out of the way. Chanyeol was rather clumsy, and Kyungsoo did not want to have to re-do it, after all…

 “Oh, please, you’re just jealous,” Baekhyun snickered, making Kyungsoo turn to him with the most disbelieving expression he had ever managed.

 “In what fucking world would I be jealous? I have a better ass than you’ll ever have!” Kyungsoo protested, but Baekhyun’s snickers just rose in volume until they almost sounded a bit panicky.

 “Oh yeah? How about we ask Chanyeol for an opinion, huh, Mr. Do?” Baekhyun challenged, with a near scary glint in his eyes.

 “Fuck off, you know he’s whipped for your ass!” Kyungsoo shot back, with Chanyeol shrugging and nodding. There was no denying that fact, no matter how shy Chanyeol was about his major crush otherwise.

 “If you're not brave enough, then sure,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, promptly being attacked by a pillow-wielding Kyungsoo.

 And then they got some pizza, eating it as they watched a movie on Chanyeol’s laptop, since it was the bigger one of his and Kyungsoo’s.

 

 “Oh, god, why did we watch Coco?” Kyungsoo mumbled, head tilted back as he rapidly blinked to try to clear the tears in his eyes. It was not working all too well.

 “It’s Chanyeol’s fault,” Baekhyun answered, voice a bit soggy and breath hitching every now and then.

 Chanyeol himself did not try to refute the claim - he was full on sobbing into his pillow, body trembling. He had seen the movie probably a dozen times, yet he was still as affected each and every time. Poor soft-hearted boy, Kyungsoo thought as he patted Chanyeol’s head gently.

 “Come on, get yourself together, we have a dildo to make,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol, making the taller finally look up from his pillow with wet, red-rimmed eyes.

 “Y-yeah, it’s just-” Chanyeol began, before tears welled up in his eyes again, and he bit down on his lower lip.

 “I know, I know, hence me trying to distract you,” Kyungsoo said as he nodded, before jerking his head in Baekhyun’s direction. “Either you get distracted by me, or I’ll have Baekhyun teasing you, and I think we both know my way is the more merciful way.”

 Chanyeol’s face went up in flames, drying the tears in record time, almost making Kyungsoo snicker. Ah, Chanyeol was so easy…

 “Why is your way more merciful than mine?” Baekhyun asked with a pout, having Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

 “It just is, now stop pouting and help me make this dildo! Chanyeol, you’re back on instruction reading duties, Baekhyun, you’re my assistant!”

 “Yes, sir,” Chanyeol managed to get out after having cleared his throat twice, using his sweater paws to wipe the last traces of tears away, before he reached out for the manual. “Okay! We’re going to mix the two liquids together, and we also need to fix the vibrator.”

 With renewed enthusiasm, a big part of it probably stemming from wanting to get rid of the last lingering sadness after the movie, the boys continued with their little debauched project. Or, well,  _ Kyungsoo’s _ debauched project, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun were pretty onboard with the whole thing as well. It was exciting!

 “Ah, shit, I hope it’s enough mixture to fill the entire mold…,” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he slowly poured the last of the silicone mixture into the mold. It did not reach the top of the tube, and Kyungsoo was  _ worried _ . Maybe he should have bought more silicone…

 “The vibrator will displace some of it, so unless he’s 9 inches, which is, what, 20-something centimeters? Unless he’s bigger than that, which I don’t think it looked like, there’s no worries,” Chanyeol said. “When Kyungsoo’s done with the pouring, you can carefully put the vibrator down into it, Baekhyun.”

 Baekhyun nodded with a focused expression on his face, and Kyungsoo was rather glad he was taking it so seriously. Serious was needed for this magnificent dick!

 “Okay, that was the last of it,” Kyungsoo said, pulling back as Baekhyun crawled forwards on his knees, and slowly pushed the vibrator into the gooey goodness, until the cardboard piece rested against the edge of the molding tube.

 “And, voila, we’re done…,” Baekhyun said, a satisfied grin spreading on his lips.

 “Well, it has to solidify and stuff, but  _ we’re _ done, nothing more we can do but wait,” Kyungsoo said, looking over the mold. “It’s just barely that the silicone reaches the top, I wouldn’t be too surprised if Kai actually is close to 20-something… Well, holy shit!”

 “Yeah, imagine if you could sit on that,” Baekhyun chuckled, before quieting down and tilting his head. “Well, I guess you won’t have to imagine for too much longer…”

 Kyungsoo barely even heard him, a bit too preoccupied with the fact that he was just  _ hours _ away from actually getting a taste of Kai’s dick. It might not be the real deal… But it was pretty fucking close.

 “Do Kyungsoo, for fucks sake, at least go to the bathroom if you’re getting hard!” Chanyeol exclaimed, and Kyungsoo managed to bring himself back to reality and face the majorly wincing Chanyeol.

 “Oh, shut up, don’t try to pretend you haven’t gotten hard and off with me in the room before!” Kyungsoo protested, only to be crowded by a suddenly appearing Baekhyun.

 “Excuse you what?” Baekhyun asked, looking a bit like an excited puppy with this glint in his eyes that had Kyungsoo almost cowering back a little. “What kind of stories does the walls of this room have to tell?”

 “Uh, too many, none that you’ll know, though,” Kyungsoo answered, promptly getting pout attacked.

 “You’re no fun, Kyungsoo! Here I thought you were fun, I mean, you’re 3D printing a stranger’s dick of all things, but you’re no fun at all!” Baekhyun whined, falling down onto the floor with a deep sigh.

 “Go extort your fantasy lover instead,” Kyungsoo muttered, fleeing the field by moving the stiffening dildo (lol) from the floor and to his desk. “I’m gonna go shower.”

 “Don’t go too hard, by this time tomorrow you’ll have your dream dick!” Chanyeol somehow managed to say, even with his cheeks on fire. Baekhyun was gaining on him, crawling on hands and knees, and Kyungsoo kind of understood the panic in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 “Shut up, Chanyeol, no sex in my bed,” Kyungsoo said, before finally escaping.

 Both the room and into his mind, where someone was waiting for him… Strangely enough, today it was Jongin, so Kyungsoo’s cheeks burned red as he wrapped a hand around himself.

 When it was Kai, Kyungsoo had no qualms at all about what his mind conjured together, seeing as to how Kyungsoo had watched Kai do all things humanly possible, plus a few things Kyungsoo would never have been able to imagine. But when it came to Jongin, sweet and adorable Jongin, Kyungsoo felt both arousal and mortification, his mind taking on much softer tones. Like his subconscious agreed with him on not wanting to ruin the shy boy.

 Minds really were funny like that.

 

 The next day came, and Kyungsoo had to force himself not to even  _ look _ in the direction of the supposedly finished dildo, knowing he had a day full of classes to get through before he could have some fun. It hurt his heart a little, because he was so fucking curious that he was close to bursting, but unfortunately, school was apparently pretty important,  _ sigh _ .

 Chanyeol had a good laugh at Kyungsoo’s expense as they got ready, but thankfully they did not share any classes before lunch, so Kyungsoo could daydream his way through the first part of his day. Unfortunately, he met up with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun for lunch, the latter somehow having made himself into a semi-permanent fixture in their little group. Could two people be called a group? Whatever, they were apparently three now, that was enough for a group!

 “Looking a bit impatient there, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun teased as they sat down to eat.

 “You should’ve seen him this morning, though, he looked so edgy and high-strung, not even  _ looking _ in the direction of his desk,” Chanyeol cackled, and Kyungsoo wished he would choke on something. Maybe air, Chanyeol was pretty good at choking on that.

 “I’m fine, cool as a cucumber,” Kyungsoo said, hearing himself the tension in his voice and silently cursing himself for it. Calm the fuck down, Kyungsoo!

 “Ew, cucumber, why would you say that?” Baekhyun protested, grimacing rather cutely with his nose all scrunched up.

 “You don’t like cucumber?” Chanyeol oh so smartly said - as if it was not obvious from his reaction that Baekhyun hated them.

 “Nope, they’re terrible, taste nothing and the texture of it is all slimy and nasty,” Baekhyun answered, a shiver going through his body. “I wouldn’t even use it as a dildo, even if I had nothing else on my hands!”

 “Ah, dildos…,” Kyungsoo said with a deep sigh, propping his head up on his hands, elbows on the table. “I want my dildo…”

 “Just a few more hours, then you’ll be able to get it, sweetheart,” Chanyeol jokingly comforted Kyungsoo with a pat to the head, before his eyes zeroed in on something. “Oh, look, something to cheer you up!”

 Giving a small pout and not believing Chanyeol, Kyungsoo turned his head, only to come face to face with  _ Kim Jongin! _ Well, not actually face to face, because Jongin was quite some way away, but close to it! And wow, was Jongin looking good today… He always did, to be fair, but the new greyish hair really brought out the gold in his skin. Kyungsoo let out another sigh, this one dreamy instead of depressed.

 “Oh, would you look at that, excuse me for a moment, I have someone to talk to,” Baekhyun excused himself with a smile, one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he got up from his seat, and Kyungsoo doubted he had ever seen Chanyeol look so happy before. Like, full on  _ ecstatic _ , it was almost a bit disgusting. Crushes,  _ ugh _ .

 Kyungsoo glanced after Baekhyun, not putting too much thought into where he was going, until Kyungsoo realized that Baekhyun was heading straight for a certain tan-skinned male, and Kyungsoo proceeded to choke on air.

 “What the fuck?” Kyungsoo gasped, watching as Baekhyun ruffled Jongin’s hair and grinned down at him, as Jongin swatted at Baekhyun’s hand.

 Chanyeol looked over in the same direction, but something must be wrong, because he did not even react to what was happening.

 “What?” he instead asked, as if there was nothing wrong with Baekhyun and Jongin talking to each other like they were old friends.

 As if there was nothing wrong with how Baekhyun’s grin morphed into something looking a bit more like a smirk, and the tips of Jongin’s ears turned red.

 Or as if there was nothing wrong with how Jongin seemed to bite something out that had Baekhyun burst out laughing before punching Jongin’s arm, making Jongin give the biggest pout Kyungsoo had ever seen - even bigger than Chanyeol’s when Kyungsoo refused to watch Disney movies with him.

 “Why did he punch my baby? He's pouting, why did he make him pout?!” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath, eyes trained on Baekhyun and Jongin. “What's he even doing over there?!”

 “Uh, they know each other, didn't you know that?” Chanyeol asked, the disbelief strong. “I thought you were obsessed with the dude, yet you didn't know they are friends?”

 “They’re friends?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, almost a bit too loudly. “Since when?!”

 “Since a really long time ago, they’ve been friends at least during all of our years in uni,” Chanyeol answered, amusement now clear in his voice. “Wait, you really didn’t know?”

 “And you got close to Baekhyun to give me another chance to get close to Jongin? Wow, you’re a better roommate than I could’ve asked for, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said, placing a hand over his heart. “Thank you!”

 “Yeah, because that’s totally the reason why I got close to Baekhyun, it had  _ nothing _ at all to do with the fact that I find him funny and hot and with an extraordinary ass,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

 “That’s what I said,” Kyungsoo said, completely straight-faced, making Chanyeol sputter for a few seconds, before groaning as he realized that Kyungsoo was playing with him.

 “Fuck, I hate you so much…,” Chanyeol muttered, covering his face with his hands as Kyungsoo cackled. “I hope you’ll never get to see Kai’s dick in real life!”

 Kyungsoo choked on his cackles, pinning Chanyeol with his most murderous glare.

 “How  _ dare _ you! That’s stepping over a fucking line, Park!”

 “Jesus, I leave you alone for like one minute, and you immediately start fighting,” Baekhyun’s voice suddenly said, and Kyungsoo turned to find Baekhyun standing next to them, shaking his head as he tutted. “It’s like dealing with two kids, I swear…”

 “It was Chanyeol’s fault!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, pointing at Chanyeol, who lifted his head from his hands in disbelief.

 “What the fuck, no it wasn’t!” Chanyeol half-yelled, and Baekhyun sighed as he once more sat down next to him.

 “Like I said, like dealing with two kids…,” Baekhyun mumbled mostly to himself, since Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were arguing among themselves.

 

 The last class of the day was the class that Kyungsoo shared with Jongin, and even though Kyungsoo was  _ very _ excited to get back home and take a look at his project, he calmed down remarkably as he sat down next to Jongin, getting a small smile in greeting.

 Jongin’s smile always made Kyungsoo feel so warm inside, as if a cozy fire was burning inside of his heart. Completely different from the bonfire Kai lit inside of him, but just as nice in a different way.

 But even though he did calm down a lot thanks to Jongin, there was still a lot of restlessness inside of Kyungsoo, and of course class had to drag on for forever when you had something you were looking forward to.

 “Hey, are you okay?” Jongin asked at one point, throwing Kyungsoo a curious and slightly worried glance.

 “Uh, yeah, sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Kyungsoo answered, his knee bouncing as he wished for the minutes to stop crawling and start running.

 “You seem a bit, I don’t know, impatient?” Jongin said with a shrug, making Kyungsoo still.

 “Oh? I do?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling awkwardly. “I mean, it  _ is _ the last class of the day…”

 Jongin let out a charming little chuckle that almost had Kyungsoo swooning. “True. You got anything special planned today?”

 Kyungsoo’s mind, completely unbidden, went to the glow in the dark pink vibrating dildo currently perched on his desk, and he felt his cheeks heat up without his permission.

 “Ah, no, not really…,” Kyungsoo straight up lied, because how could you tell your crush that you were having a date with your selfmade replica of your favorite pornstar’s dick?

 “You’re blushing, do you have a date or something?” Jongin leaned closer to whisper, his cologne washing over Kyungsoo and making him feel a bit lightheaded.

 Fuck, did he really have to smell so good, too… Was the insane looks and smarts not enough?!

 “A date? No, what, no date!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, almost a bit too loudly. “I-I don’t date, really…”

 Jongin, who was looking a bit amused by Kyungsoo’s flustered state, pulled back a little (thank the gods!) and tilted his head to the side. “You don’t date? Why?”

 “Well, nobody seem to want to date me, and you kinda need someone to want to date you to be able to date,” Kyungsoo said with a small shrug, looking away from Jongin as his nerves became a bit too much for him.

 “Okay, parts of that is true, but a lot of it has to be false too,” Jongin said. “I can’t believe no one wants to date you. Actually, I know for a  _ fact _ that’s not true. Haven’t you heard the girls talk about you?”

 Kyungsoo snorted at that, unable to hold back, even though he knew snorting was kind of ugly.

 “Uh, no, I actually haven’t, but… Hm, girls are not really my style?” Kyungsoo said, voice tapering off into a whisper at the last part as he threw short glances Jongin’s way.

 “Oh.  _ Oh _ ,” was all Jongin said, blinking as he bit down on his lower lip. “I guess girls’ opinions on you doesn’t really matter then…”

 “Nope,” Kyungsoo said, popping the p. Had he scared Jongin away now? Was Jongin homophobic? Oh, please gods no, do not let Kyungsoo’s major crush be homophobic…

 “Well, I can tell you that I might know that there are guys willing to date you, too…,” Jongin slowly said, and Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.

 Yay! Jongin might not be homophobic!

 “Y-you do?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to look at Jongin, who was not looking at him.

 “Uh, maybe…,” Jongin said, and there was something in how he was acting that tickled Kyungsoo’s brain…

 Was he...nervous? But why would he be nervous…? Unless-

 The teacher called on the attention of everyone, going through some last minute stuff, before ending the class. Jongin simply sent Kyungsoo a quick smile before he hurried out the doors, leaving Kyungsoo to try to pick himself back together.

 What the fuck had just happened? Had he come out to Jongin? Not that Kyungsoo’s sexual orientation was this big secret, but still? And had Jongin acted nervous over the whole dating stuff?

 Mind still spinning, Kyungsoo did not really know how he managed to make it to his dorm room, but he did, stepping through the door to find two excited-looking puppies sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, almost bouncing on the mattress.

 “Oh, god, can I never escape you two?” Kyungsoo groaned as he dropped his bag onto his bed.

 “Oh, shut up, this is exciting stuff!” Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol agreeing with a nod.

 “Since when? You guys thought I was weird at the start of this!” Kyungsoo protested, his feet taking him closer to his desk without any prompting from his mind.

 “You’re still weird, but it’s exciting as well,” Chanyeol answered with a wave of his hand. “Get on with it, we’re dying over here!”

 “Get your asses over here, then,” Kyungsoo shot back, waiting until Chanyeol and Baekhyun had scrambled off of the bed and joined him, before he reached out for the finished mold.

 Reverently, holding his breath, Kyungsoo slowly and carefully pulled the finished dildo out of the mold. With each and every centimeter being revealed, the grin on his face grew, until it was so large it made his cheeks hurt.

 “I-it’s  _ perfect! _ ” Kyungsoo gasped as he finally held the finished product in his hand, in all of its pink glory. The level of detail was astonishing, so incredibly life-like - if you ignored the fact that it was colored glow in the dark pink.

 “Wow, I’m really impressed, actually,” Baekhyun said, eyes darting over the pink erection as Kyungsoo spun it around to look it over. “Pretty happy you didn’t go for flesh-colored, or else I might have suspect you’d chopped the real deal off!”

 “Oh, please, with those marvelous hips, why would I chop it off?” Kyungsoo snorted.

 “Hey, you’re the 3D printing crazy scientist, not me!” Baekhyun said, before patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Well, have fun, my dude, I’ll require all details when you’re done! Toodeloo, my dear!”

 With that, Baekhyun grabbed hold of Chanyeol’s arm, and began to pull him from the room.

 “We’re leaving? Why are we leaving?” Chanyeol asked, sounding a bit confused, but Kyungsoo was also a bit confused, so it was okay.

 “We’re letting Kyungsoo have some alone time with his new best friend,” Baekhyun slowly explained, as if Chanyeol (and Kyungsoo) were five. “Don’t worry, my roommate is pulling a late night in the library, we have the whole room to ourselves!”

 Chanyeol blinked once, twice, three times, before giving Kyungsoo a quick salute and then pulling a chuckling Baekhyun from the room. Kyungsoo also blinked a few times, barely believing what had just happened.

 Were they fucking? Or about to? Shit, go Chanyeol!

 Kyungsoo’s thoughts did not stay on Chanyeol and Baekhyun for much longer, as he made sure that the door was properly closed and locked. Putting the dildo on his bedside table and turning the lamp on, Kyungsoo then hurried to pull the blackout curtain down (both he and Chanyeol needed pitch black to sleep) and turn off the ceiling lights. He knew it would not be pitch black when he turned off his bedside table lamp, but it would, hopefully, be dark enough.

 Of course Kyungsoo was going to test out the glow in the dark the first time? Why would he not?

 Chucking all of his clothes off (there was no one around to see him, don’t judge!), Kyungsoo fished out his lube and grabbed a towel, and crawled onto his bed. He felt a bit restless and very excited, body softly trembling from it. This was real, it was  _ actually _ happening, Kyungsoo was just moments away from fulfilling a dream! Fulfilling a dream by filling a hole, it was almost poetic!

 Placing the towel beneath him, Kyungsoo laid down on top of it and grabbed the lube. Coating his fingers, he put the bottle away, and closed his eyes as he pulled his legs up and slowly let a finger wander down to circle around his rim. He was close to rushing, but forced himself to relax, knowing it would be  _ so _ much better if he took his time - and he wanted to properly enjoy this.

 Letting one finger slip inside, Kyungsoo shuddered. It had been a while since he had last done this, surprisingly having been too preoccupied with his dildo project to actually go all the way, too tired to do more than jerk himself off.

 Ever so slowly, Kyungsoo stretched himself open, fully hard by the time he was three fingers deep and panting. It should be enough, hopefully, so Kyungsoo extracted his fingers, wiped them on the towel beneath him, and reached for the dildo.

 Holding it up in front of him, Kyungsoo examined it one last time, twitching at the thought of soon  _ finally _ having it inside of him - before he reached over and turned the lights off.

 Immediately he was greeted with a lovely pink glow, a bit stronger than he thought it would be. Not enough to light up a room, but more than enough for a sex toy.

 One day he would have to try to film how it looks sliding in and out of him in the dark… But for now, Kyungsoo wanted to test it out!

 Gripping around for the bottle of lube, Kyungsoo managed to find it and open it, pouring a good amount of it onto the dildo, then using a hand to spread it evenly. Flipping over onto his knees, he placed his cheek against the mattress and reached behind him, propping the dildo against his rim, and exhaled.

 This was it. The moment of truth. Would Kai’s dick disappoint, or would it be everything Kyungsoo had ever dreamed of?

 Relaxing as much as he could, Kyungsoo slowly began to insert the toy, breath hitching as the head popped past his rim. The texture was smooth, much smoother than one would expect from a “professional” DIY, and with the amount of lube Kyungsoo had slathered onto it, the slide inside was rather easy.

 Holding on to the vibrator, Kyungsoo let out a breathy moan as he pushed the dildo as far as it could go, toes curling at the full feeling inside of him. It was heady, amazing, and he gave a little chuckle. So far, so  _ incredibly _ good…

 Wanting to test all of it, Kyungsoo turned the dial for the vibrator, expecting to jolt as it vibrated to life inside of him - only to be faced with disappointment. Shit, he had forgotten the batteries! How could he have forgotten the batteries?!

 Pulling the dildo out again with an annoyed groan, Kyungsoo placed it onto the towel beneath him and stumbled out of his bed, flicking on the lamp as he went. He knew they had batteries somewhere, they had to, he just had to found them…

 Half a minute later, Kyungsoo managed to find a battery package next to Chanyeol’s Xbox 360, and confiscating them, Kyungsoo hurried over to his bed. He could give Chanyeol a new pack later, it was fine!

 Sitting down on his knees on the towel, Kyungsoo unscrewed the top of the vibrator and managed to fit the batteries inside in the right position. Putting it back together, he tried it out, grin wide as it buzzed to life in his hand. Turning off the lamp again, Kyungsoo got back into position, and back to business.

 And this time as he turned the dial, he  _ did _ jolt forwards, gasping at the intensity of it. It was not a high-end vibrator, but it did pack some punch to it!

 Aiming it downwards, Kyungsoo began to slowly drag it out and in of himself, pressing it against his front wall and sliding near perfectly against his prostate. With the vibrations on top of it all, he was quickly worked into a frenzy, hand moving faster and faster as he panted against his bed, hips soon joining in.

 Collapsing down, Kyungsoo began to rut against the towel, unminding the slight coarseness of it as he pushed himself back against the wonderful vibrations, getting an even better angle from how he was sprawled out. Whines fell from his lips as he gripped at his sheets with his free hand, entire body tensing as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

 A slip of his hand had the dial turn up even higher, the vibrations increasing, and Kyungsoo almost screamed as they traveled through all of his nerve endings, fizzling them out and releasing the building knot in his stomach. It was almost as if his orgasm was forced out of him before his body was even ready, and Kyungsoo writhed in place as he was wrung dry, until he finally managed to get back enough motor control to pull the dildo out.

 Managing to turn the vibrations off, Kyungsoo let the dildo fall between his legs, propped up against his inner thigh as he tried to regain his breath, trembling from the intensity. Vibrations really were amazing… All dicks should come with built in vibrations!

 As his body started to calm down, the spasms becoming further in between, Kyungsoo began to evaluate his project. It appeared as if it had been a success… But maybe more tests were required.

 Ignoring the slight oversensitivity left, Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he let the dildo slip inside, moaning as it settled in place. Just the feeling of it inside… Glorious. Kyungsoo never thought cock-warming would be his thing, but maybe he had just been proven wrong. By a dildo, sure, but still.

 It was the next best thing after sitting on Kai’s real dick, and since that would most probably not happen anytime soon, Kyungsoo had to take what he could get.

 And slowly turning up the vibrations again, Kyungsoo took  _ all _ that he could get, over and over again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Jongin in this one, but trust me, you'll be seeing a /lot/ more of him soon... And yes, this is a shitshow, have fun, whoooooooooo! *flies away*


	2. Kyungsoo & Jongin

 Life after the dildo making returned more or less to normal for Kyungsoo, with the addition of the glow in dark pink object. And Baekhyun, for some reason. That was more to be blamed on Chanyeol, though, so Kyungsoo did not think too much about that.

 Apart from the few times Baekhyun started talking about the love of Kyungsoo’s life, Kim Jongin. Or invited him to eat with them, though Jongin thankfully had stuff to do those few times. Maybe that should have discouraged Kyungsoo, how Jongin always had a reason to not eat with them, but he was a special breed, not discouraged by much. Chanyeol found it admirable and stupid as fuck.

 Other than that, life continued on as per usual, with Kyungsoo just barely clinging to the life of a uni student, trying to keep some semblance of sanity through Kai’s sporadic video updates. Chanyeol would probably argue that sanity was  _ not _ what Kyungsoo gained through his pornstar obsession - the dildo being the case in point - but Kyungsoo knew that was just bullshit. In what other way did you get through higher education than through furious masturbation and a good cry every now and then?

 Which was why when Kai went on indefinite hiatus, Kyungsoo started to despair.

 After longer than usual between updates, Kyungsoo woke up to a short post letting him (and Kai’s other fans) know that for an undecided period, Kai was not going to update any videos or pictures. There was no reason why or anything, just that for now he would disappear, and Kyungsoo could not really be blamed for the various doomsday scenarios flashing through his mind. Was Kai injured? Had something happened to him or his family or somebody else close to him? Had he gotten a significant other? Was he abandoning his porn career?

 Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo whenever he started rambling about his various theories and concerns, while Baekhyun just sighed and told him not to worry and just wait for a little bit longer, which was surprisingly comforting coming from the dude. And Kyungsoo felt greatly helped by it - but he still worried and thought (slightly too) much about it.

 Up until the point when Jongin finally was free to have lunch with their little gang, and Kyungsoo had something else to freak out over. And, oh boy, did he freak out.

 Sure, Kyungsoo had classes with Jongin, so they did see each other quite a lot and did talk quite a bit too - but it was something completely different to talk to Jongin in a classroom about assignments, and having lunch with him outside of a classroom, with assignments being a really lame subject to talk about. It was hell, pure hell, but so fucking awesome as well.

 Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not seem to feel any awkwardness from the situation at all, joking around with each other, every now and then pulling in Kyungsoo or Jongin or both, but mostly just living half in their own world. And Kyungsoo should probably say something to Jongin, start a conversation between the two third wheels that they had sort of become - but his tongue was completely and utterly tied.

_ Fuck! _

 “So, uhm…,” Jongin suddenly said, voice low as he leaned closer to Kyungsoo. “Are they like an item or something…?”

 An opening! Yay!

 “You feeling the third wheel vibes too?” Kyungsoo asked, unable to hold back a small smile.

 “Yeah, I do,” Jongin answered, amusement lacing his tone. “Do you deal with this on a daily basis?”

 “For some reason, yeah,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Chanyeol’s my roommate, so that might have something to do with it…”

 “I have to say, it’s really strong done of you. Kudos to you, I don’t think I’d be able to handle it,” Jongin said, damn near mesmerizing Kyungsoo with the small curl his lips formed.

 “Ah, well, it’s not that bad, and they’re my friends so…,” Kyungsoo managed to get out as he was internally screaming at his veins to  _ not _ allow the blush he could feel coming to paint his cheeks - before shutting up as he realized that he had basically told Jongin that he did not really have any friends apart from Chanyeol (and, he reluctantly had to admit, Baekhyun), just to start internally screaming over that inside.

 Kyungsoo truly was a mess through and through.

 “Trying to play it off? Admirable and humble,” Jongin mumbled, having perched his chin on his hand now and looking handsome in a thousand or so different ways, almost making Kyungsoo choke on his spit.

_ Humble??? _

 “Did you just call Kyungsoo humble?” Chanyeol suddenly butted in, and Kyungsoo was so close to choking him, but he was still trying to recover. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anybody describe him as humble…”

 “Oh, shit, we’re almost late for class,” Baekhyun spoke up, phone out to most probably check the time. “Come on, Jongin, we need to hurry!”

 “Ah, right,” Jongin said, almost sounding  _ reluctant _ , and Kyungsoo could not fathom why. “Well, see you guys, bye!”

 And just like that, Baekhyun and Jongin were gone, leaving behind Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

 “So,” Chanyeol begun after several silent minutes had past. “How badly do you want to scream?”

 “I’ve been screaming continuously in my head ever since Kim freaking Jongin sat down next to me,” Kyungsoo whimpered as he put his head down on the table, not in the slightest caring how unsanitary it might be.

 “Aw, poor Kyungsoo, crushes are hard, huh?” Chanyeol snickered as he reached over to pat Kyungsoo’s head, and Kyungsoo did not have the energy to push him away.

 He was  _ exhausted _ .

 “Ey, speaking of crushes, you and Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, tilting his head enough to the side to be able to look up at Chanyeol - just in time to see pink fill his cheeks. “Oh my god, you’re disgustingly whipped… But what’s the deal, together, fucking, friend-zoned?”

 Chanyeol gave a little shrug, but the large grin on his lips was very telling. He looked over the moon, making Kyungsoo groan once more.

 “Ugh, you look so in love I literally can’t take it…”

 

 The second time Jongin joined them for lunch, you would think Kyungsoo was prepared enough to handle it, considering they had made some conversation last time.

 Nope. Completely wrong.

 “Yo, Jongin, nice to see you again,” Chanyeol thundered, thankfully covering Kyungsoo’s silent whimper.

 “I thought I should save Kyungsoo from being a third wheel again,” Jongin said with a small smile, and Kyungsoo almost sobbed. He was such a nice person!

 Baekhyun merely raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Kyungsoo did not pay too much attention to him. After all, he had a whole Kim Jongin to focus on, much better than a Byun Baekhyun!

 “Thanks, but you really didn’t have to…,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, not quite able to meet Jongin’s gaze. But being able to speak was one hell of an achievement, so Kyungsoo kind of felt proud of himself anyway!

 “I know,” Jongin said, looking so serious even with the small smile on his lips. “But I don’t mind, and we have class together after this anyway, so why not?”

_ Because you have other friends that are smarter and prettier and better than me? _

 Hush, self.

 “Okay then, welcome to the hell that is being in close proximity to these lovebirds,” Kyungsoo very sarcastically said, getting his reward in the form of a soft laughter from Jongin.

 “I always suspected you were really funny, and I was right,” Jongin said, temporarily disabling Kyungsoo and having him have to reboot.

 But it was fine, Kyungsoo did not mind occasional reboots if they were because of Jongin. And yes, he was very much aware of how whipped he was for the other.

 So whipped that all thoughts of Kai and whatever troubles he was having sunk to the back of Kyungsoo’s mind; even if he did still bring up some of Kai’s old videos and masturbated to them every now and then. After all, it was a whole different experience to do so when he actually had a replica of Kai’s dick, and could somewhat - through some heavy suspension of disbelief and a lot of imagination - pretend that it was Kai fucking him, and not a dildo.

 

 By the third time Jongin showed up for lunch, Baekhyun seemed to have had enough. Of what, Kyungsoo was not sure, but that was the feeling he was getting from what Baekhyun was doing.

 As in, how Baekhyun for some reason brought up Kyungsoo’s little experiment.

 “So, you still use your neon friend?” Baekhyun randomly asked, all nonchalant as if it was the most innocent question to ever be asked.

 Kyungsoo, on the other hand, choked on the sip he was taking, just barely managing to not spit it all out - or spray it out of his nose.

 “Neon friend…?” Jongin slowly asked, clearly confused, as he patted Kyungsoo’s back to try to help him start breathing properly again. Too bad it made Kyungsoo’s heart stutter instead.

 “It’s actually glow in the dark, and yeah, he does,” Chanyeol supplied for some reason, making Kyungsoo - by pure instinct - kick him under the table. “Ow, you little shit!”

 “Fuck you too!” Kyungsoo hissed, hoping to get his message of ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP’ across loud and clear.

 And maybe he would have, had  _ Jongin _ not started asking questions again.

 “Wait, what’s neon or glow in the dark? I’m guessing it’s not a person friend, since people normally aren’t neon or glow in the dark?” Jongin asked, eyes going between the three of them, seemingly almost desperately wanting to find out what the hell they were talking about.

 “Kyungsoo made a glow in the dark dildo,” Baekhyun explained, only to meet the fate of a foot against his shin. “Ah, fuck, that hurts!”

 Kyungsoo barely even dared to look at Jongin, but he was also unable to  _ not _ look and try to judge the other’s reaction, ending up doing quick glances that actually made his eyes hurt and his head feel a bit dizzy. But since he caught the way Jongin stared down into the table, cheeks growing slightly pink, it was kind of worth it.

 “Oh,” was what Jongin ended up saying.

 “It also vibrates,” was what Kyungsoo for some stupid reason decided to whisper.

 Jongin’s eyes widened before another ‘oh’ made its way out from his lips.

 “It seems really great, all dicks should vibrate, honestly,” Baekhyun drawled, and Kyungsoo nodded before he actually realized what he was doing, quickly stopping the movement and letting out an awkward cough.

 “I… don’t think I can disagree with that…?” Jongin said, sounding so unsure that Kyungsoo wondered if a, he was straight, or b, he just never had had the pleasure of a vibrating dildo.

 But no, Kyungsoo, you should not offer Jongin your dildo to try, no matter how bad you feel for him in the case he is gay and have never experienced a vibrating dildo. Then you would have to explain who the dildo is based on, and that is a shitstorm you do  _ not _ want to experience.

 Apparently, Baekhyun was the literal personification of said shitstorm, and probably the bane of Kyungsoo’s existence.

 “It’s actually really cool, and also very creepy, because Kyungsoo actually made it from a 3D printed model of a pornstar dick,” Baekhyun said, eyes trained on Jongin, and this really ugly smirk on his lips that Kyungsoo did not understand. Was he actively trying to gross Jongin out and ruin whatever small chance Kyungsoo had with the man? If so, Baekhyun was fucking dead!

 Chanyeol was starting to look a bit worried as well, glancing between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, before turning alarmed as Jongin seemed to choke on something, prompting a coughing fit. Surprised and a little freaked out, Kyungsoo only saw it fit to return the gesture, and set about to pat Jongin’s back to help him.

 He might be doing it a bit too softly to really help, but Kyungsoo really did not want to hurt Jongin, and it was the thought that counted, right?

 “O-oh, really?” Jongin got out after a while, and Kyungsoo could not help but wonder if he was masochistic or some shit. Why open up to a continuation of the conversation that obviously made you uncomfortable?

 “Yepp, using only pictures and the movies of the dude,” Baekhyun answered, leaning back in his chair with a really self-satisfied smile, and Kyungsoo began to wonder if he was a sadist. Poor Chanyeol, he was not good with pain. “But Kyungsoo can probably explain it better if you want to know more about it.”

 “There’s really not much to say, it’s not very interesting at all,” Kyungsoo hurried to say, to try to save Jongin from himself, as well as end the conversation, because it was really awkward. They were talking about the dildo Kyungsoo stuck up his ass regularly, modelled after the pornstar he was obsessed with.

 And maybe Kyungsoo could salvage some of the respect Jongin had hopefully had for him before this conversation, so that Kyungsoo’s hope would not be completely crushed.

 “Ah, maybe, but do you know what  _ is _ interesting?” Baekhyun began anew, and Kyungsoo swore he was close to imploding. Even Chanyeol seemed very done with his boyfriend-whatever, but before he had the chance to shut him up, Baekhyun had already dropped the bomb. “The pornstar it’s based on, who Kyungsoo is mourning now that he’s no longer updating.”

 Well, then. Kyungsoo would no longer be able to show his face in public again.

 “Maybe you should shut up now, Baekhyun,” Jongin said in a surprisingly calm voice, but there was something about it that had Kyungsoo sit a bit straighter, heart pounding a little bit faster. “I don’t think your boyfriend appreciates you speaking of other guys, nor Kyungsoo you spilling his secrets.”

 But Baekhyun merely shrugged at that, a certain glint in his eyes that Kyungsoo could not quite place.

 “I’m not talking about other guys in a way Chanyeol should worry about, and I’ve honestly had enough of the both of you, you’ll thank me in the long run,” Baekhyun said, before gathering his stuff and getting up. “Come on, boyfriend, time to go or we’ll be late!”

 Chanyeol seemed to have a mini breakdown before he managed to gather his own stuff and run after Baekhyun, leaving Kyungsoo behind in the  _ so painfully awkward _ silence now hanging over the table. Left in the wake of Baekhyun was only destruction.

 “Hey…”

 Oh god, what now?

 “I’m sorry about Baekhyun,” Jongin rather quietly said, and Kyungsoo could not even look at him, feeling so utterly embarrassed. “He can be a bit… Hm, a bit of an asshole, I guess? It comes from a good place, even if I kind of hate him in the moment… But don’t worry about it, I don’t think that you’re weird or something. Maybe a bit strange, but in a good way! Having the motivation to go through hours of footage just to get enough material for a good, 3D-printable model? That’s pretty insane, but in a good way!”

 “You can stop rambling, I really don’t mind if you find me fucked up or whatever, I understand if you do,” Kyungsoo said, a sad little smile on his lips. It was raining inside of his head, thunder zipping through every now and then, and he kind of just wanted to face plant into his bed and stay there until he grew mold. How long does it take for a human body to grow mold? “I mean, a dildo from a pornstar, and not even official merch or whatever? Pretty fucked up, I guess…”

 “No, Kyungsoo, hey,” Jongin hurried to say as Kyungsoo made a move to get up, taking hold of his wrist to keep him down. “I really,  _ really _ don’t find you fucked up! I swear!”

 “It’s fine, Jongin, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Kyungsoo said, wallowing deeper and deeper into his own misery - and maybe that was what triggered Jongin to reveal what he did.

 “I’m not lying, I’m trying to tell you I feel honored without actually exposing myself!” Jongin hissed out, quietly enough that Kyungsoo should be the only one able to hear it.

 But also quiet enough that Kyungsoo immediately doubted he had heard that right.

 “Uhm… What?” was the clever answer Kyungsoo managed to give, blinking rapidly.

 Jongin was feeling honored? Over Kyungsoo’s Kai dildo? But he did not want to expose himself? How did these pieces of the puzzle fit together…

 “Ah, fuck it,” Jongin muttered, using his grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist to pull him from his seat, and out of the cafeteria.

 “Oh no, we left our plates behind,” Kyungsoo mumbled, head still spinning too much for him to actually care.

_ Jongin. Honored. Dildo. Kai. Jogin. Honored. Dildo. Kai. JongIN. HONORED. DILDO. KAI- _

 “Your dorm is close by, right?” Jongin asked, and it was not until then that Kyungsoo realized they were outside. Nodding, Kyungsoo managed to say dorm building and room number, and once more he was tugged along, until they were standing outside of his dorm room, and Kyungsoo was reaching for his keys.

 Just to drop them as his mind finally allowed him to understand what the hell was going on.

 “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KA-”

 Jongin pushed Kyungsoo up against the wall, one hand covering Kyungsoo’s mouth, as he hushed them, quickly looking around to make sure they were alone. As Kyungsoo began to hyperventilate over the discovery, Jongin squatted to pick up the dropped keys, unlocking the door and pushing Kyungsoo inside before he had a breakdown again.

 “No, no, you can’t be, nope, can’t believe it, Kim Jongin can’t be Kai, no, not in this universe, not in any-” Kyungsoo rambled as he walked back and forth, without a doubt wearing a hole into the floor.

 “I actually am, why can’t I be?” Jongin asked, but Kyungsoo ignored him - mostly for the sake of his own sanity.

 Half a minute later, Jongin appeared in Kyungsoo’s path, holding out his phone for Kyungsoo to see.

 His phone, that was logged into Kai’s site, as the owner.

_ Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh fUCK- _

 “Need more proof?” Jongin asked, not waiting for an answer before he snatched his phone back and did something, before handing it back to Kyungsoo.

 On the screen was a selfie, a nude selfie, of Jongin. It was clear as day that it was Jongin, with his facial features - but also the body of Kai, which Kyungsoo would recognize anywhere.

 “It’s the uncropped version of one of the pictures I posted pretty recently,” Jongin mumbled, and Kyungsoo found himself nodding.

 “I-I recognize it… Fuck, you’re really Kai?” Kyungsoo asked, blinking up at Jongin, still half in disbelief, receiving a nod. “Fuck me, I can’t believe I’ve actually masturbated regularly to my crush, and even made a  _ fucking dildo of his dick! _ ”

 “I can’t believe you just confessed to me, or that you have a dildo of my dick,” Jongin snorted, and Kyungsoo almost dropped Jongin’s phone as he realized what he had said.

 “Fuck. Shit. Forget what I just said, or kill me now,” Kyungsoo hissed, hiding his face in his hands (Jongin had taken his phone back as soon as he had seen Kyungsoo fumble with it, probably not wanting to jeopardize it).

 “What, no? I don’t want to forget my crush confessing to me, why would I?” Jongin protested, his hands wrapping around Kyungsoo’s wrists to pry his hands away from his face.

 “Excuse me, what did you say?” Kyungsoo squeaked as he peeked through the crack Jongin had managed to make.

 “I said I don’t want to forget my crush confessing to me,” Jongin repeated, a smile growing on his lips.

 “I’m your crush?”

 “You are.”

 “Then why didn’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo asked, completely ignoring the fact that he had not told Jongin either.

 But instead of pointing this out, Jongin just blushed, biting his lower lip as he stopped trying to pry Kyungsoo’s hands away, instead just letting his hands relax around Kyungsoo’s.

 “Well, I was kind of… I guess scared? Of you finding out about my videos, and being disgusted or something of me?” Jongin answered in a small voice that had Kyungsoo coo.

 “Oh, oh no, of course not! Why would I be?” Kyungsoo asked as he dropped his hands from his face, and instead pulled Jongin into a hug.

 It was supposed to be comforting, but due to their height difference, Kyungsoo did not know if it actually was. Whatever, Jongin was nice to hug!

 “Because people have a tendency to be a bit adverse to stuff like sex, especially if it’s porn,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo had to admit that unfortunately, that was true.

 “Yeah, well, I don’t care! I don’t mind it in the least!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, pulling back just so that he could punctuate his statement with a firm nod.

 “Thank you, that makes me happy,” Jongin said with the softest smile Kyungsoo had ever seen on him, hand reaching up to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 Smiling back, Kyungsoo was just about to say something, probably very cheesy, when the door was slammed open, and two people stumbled inside.

 “Uh… This is awkward,” Baekhyun stated, one hand still down Chanyeol’s pants, his own shirt half off of him thanks to Chanyeol.

 “I thought y’all were going to class?” Kyungsoo said, voice carrying all of his annoyance over the interruption - as well as having to see a bit more of both Chanyeol and Baekhyun than he wanted.

 “Well, w-we were,” Chanyeol mumbled, face looking redder by the second, which Kyungsoo suspected had something to do with his obvious erection poking out of his pants, the tip  _ just _ visible above Baekhyun’s hand. Like that meme with the really happy-looking confused boner.

 “Things obviously took a different turn,” Baekhyun supplied.

 “Obviously,” Kyungsoo and Jongin responded with in choir, making everyone stop for a hot second, because whew! The synchronization!

 “So, I’m guessing you want the room?” Jongin asked, looking very pointedly at Chanyeol’s crotch, making Chanyeol whine at Baekhyun to let him go so he could hide. “Ah, you don’t have to hide, I just want to know if I need to put a hold on the thing we’ve got going here or not. Also, I’ve seen a lot of dicks in my lifetime, yours is not  _ that _ special.”

 “You do  _ not _ sound like the soft guy Kyungsoo’s obsessed with, what the fuck happened? How did Kyungsoo manage to ruin you in the short time between lunch and now?” Chanyeol asked as he managed to drag Baekhyun’s hand from his dick and tuck himself in properly, taking a step behind Baekhyun - but still seeing them all clearly, thanks to being a tall asshole.

 “I’m not ruining anyone, he’s been ruining me on a at least weekly basis!” Kyungsoo protested, from the corner of his eye seeing Jongin bite his lip, cheeks looking a bit rosier. So adorable.

 As Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked incredibly confused, frowning away, Baekhyun perked up, eyes wide.

 “Oh! He told you! See, my little nudge was great, no need to thank me,” Baekhyun nearly purred, looking so satisfied with himself that Kyungsoo felt like punching him.

 “If you ever do anything like that again, I will disown you and block you from all accounts I have,” Jongin said, sounding more as he was promising something than threatening, and Kyungsoo had to say that the promise was much more terrifying than a threat.

 The last thing Kyungsoo heard before he was dragged from the room (he was getting a bit tired of being dragged) was Baekhyun whining in protest, and Chanyeol asking what Kyungsoo meant, and what had been told.

 Had they been successfully cockblocked? Kyungsoo for sure hoped so.

 “Unfortunately, my place is some way away from here, and we still have some classes to go, so I can’t take you there, but we can hang out somewhere else?” Jongin proposed, looking a bit sad about the loss of privacy. “I really wanted to kiss you, but-”

 Without saying anything, Kyungsoo dragged Jongin into a dark corner where he knew no one could see them, fisting Jongin’s shirt to pull him down so he could connect their lips.

 Thank god that Jongin had enough spatial awareness to remember just where they were making out, or otherwise it might have escalated to loss of clothes. And even though the kiss was great, Kyungsoo was not  _ quite _ that desperate yet.

 

 Half a week later of getting to know each other, though, Kyungsoo was extremely close to that desperate. Through some intense blackmailing, he managed to get Chanyeol to promise to stay away from their room for the night, and then he invited Jongin over, not even pretending that it was for anything else than getting to know each other on a more carnal level.

 Jongin did not seem to mind, though, as he pushed Kyungsoo up against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of him - after having made sure that they truly were alone.

 “God, I've missed your lips,” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo, barely even pulling back enough for them to be able to breathe.

 “I might be a good kisser, but I doubt I'm a god,” Kyungsoo could not help but respond with, smiling against Jongin’s lips as Jongin chuckled. “You, on the other hand, Mr. Sex God…”

 “You're gonna make me blush,” Jongin softly complained, moving to bury his face against Kyungsoo’s neck.

 And for a second, Kyungsoo actually believed that it was purely in embarrassment that Jongin hid. Until he felt something hot and wet, making his breath hitch as shivers shot down his shoulder and spine.

 “I  _ am _ going to make you blush, but I do believe they call it a sex flush,” Kyungsoo said, ignoring the fact that he was more panting than talking, as Jongin began to nibble on his skin as well.

 “You really have a good comeback to everything, don’t you?” Jongin snorted, switching to sucking on Kyungsoo’s skin, hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to short-circuit Kyungsoo’s thoughts and keep him from responding.

 And when Jongin  _ finally _ released the abused skin and allowed Kyungsoo to breathe again, Kyungsoo decided to keep quiet and show instead of tell. Which meant that he pushed Jongin away, pulled his shirt off, and forced him down onto the nearest bed (which thankfully happened to be Kyungsoo’s).

 “The camera really doesn’t do you justice, huh?” Kyungsoo whispered, eyes greedily sweeping over tanned skin stretched taut across muscles.

 Muscles that were only enhanced even more as Jongin propped himself up on his elbows, biceps straining and abs bunching up, and holy hell how was Kyungsoo supposed to survive this when Jongin was already killing him softly?

 “No idea, think you're a better judge of that,” Jongin answered, and there was a challenge in his voice, as if asking Kyungsoo to prove just  _ how _ much better Jongin looked in real life versus on a screen.

 Well, Kyungsoo was not one to back down from a challenge, but if he was going to do that, he needed to get Jongin undressed so he could  _ properly _ worship the glorious man splayed out in front of him.

 Motioning for Jongin to move, Kyungsoo then crawled up the bed, until he was sitting between Jongin’s legs, hands on the top of Jongin’s pants. Excited anticipation was making his blood thrum in his veins as he reached for the button and the zipper, and he had to bite down on his lower lip to not burst out into giggles.

 This was actually happening. Kyungsoo was about to have sex with Jongin, with  _ Kai _ , finally in real life seeing the dick he had fantasized about for  _ months _ . How lucky was he? So lucky he almost was convinced he was actually dreaming, but he really hoped not, because he would be so incredibly disappointed if he woke up in the middle of this. Or before he had even gotten Jongin’s pants off.

_ At least let him see The Dick! _

 Excruciatingly slow (not really), Kyungsoo undid Jongin’s pants and pulled them down, hooking his fingers into Jongin’s underwear on the way. He had no interest in them whatsoever, so why tease himself more than needed by removing pants first, and underwear second, when he could do it all at one?

 Kyungsoo only managed to get the clothes halfway down Jongin’s thighs before he had to stop, entire focus centered on his biggest dream and desire, unable to see anything else.

 “Holy fuck, it’s so much better in person…,” Kyungsoo gasped, eyes going wide as he took in the glorious sight, still somewhat soft and resting against Jongin’s lower abdomen.

 As well as something he had not seen before - a thing that was  _ pretty _ hard to miss.

 “Hey, this is new,” Kyungsoo said, glancing up at Jongin for a second before looking back down.

 “Yeah, guess why I haven’t recorded anything in a while,” Jongin answered, sounding a bit breathless. “It’s healed now, but I haven’t had time to do anything, so…”

 “I’m the first one experiencing it?” Kyungsoo asked, a grin spreading on his lips as Jongin nodded. “Oh, gosh, lucky me!”

 And without further ado, Kyungsoo leaned down and flicked his tongue over the new addition - a frenum piercing. Jongin jolted and hissed, thighs tense beneath Kyungsoo’s hands.

 “Does it make you even more sensitive?” Kyungsoo asked as he pulled back, still eyeing the piece of jewelry. He wondered how it would feel…

 “Yeah, it does,” Jongin answered, almost panting now, rapidly filling, and Kyungsoo could not help but wrap a hand around him and stroke. “Ah,  _ shi- _ ”

 “I’m almost sad that my replica is no longer a  _ perfect _ replica,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, thumb lightly touching one of the rose gold balls nestled on either side of Jongin’s frenulum, decorated with two tiny moonstones. The colors looked  _ lovely _ against Jongin’s golden skin, a perfect accessory.

 “Is it really that perfect?” Jongin asked, head thrown back, breath falling from his lips in quick little bursts. “I mean, you made it from pictures and my videos, right?”

 Kyungsoo sat back on his heels, a scowl on his face, arms crossing over his chest. Jongin let out a little whine at the lack of contact, but Kyungsoo refused to let himself be swayed.

 “What do you take me for? I’m a perfectionist, and you better believe I made it as perfect as possible!” Kyungsoo answered, before he scrambled out of his bed and over to his dresser, digging through his underwear drawer to pull out the pink dildo. “Here, look for yourself!”

 Jongin clumsily caught the dildo, eyeing it critically, turning it back and forth, before he held it next to his real life penis. Kyungsoo crawled back onto his bed, watching as well, almost being shocked himself by how alike the dildo and the penis were. Wow, well done, self!

 “It seems like I really underestimated you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin mumbled, tilting his head to the side. “Hey, do you mind me borrowing this? For purely scientific purposes.”

 “Yeah, sure, as long as you film it for me,” Kyungsoo agreed, before snatching the dildo back and throwing it (gently) behind himself. “Now, back to letting me have a taste!”

 “All yours, baby,” Jongin said with a smirk - a smirk that was quickly wiped away as Kyungsoo wrapped his lips around the head of Jongin’s erection and sucked.

 The piercing felt alien on his tongue, but not in a bad way, and Kyungsoo could not help but properly explore it - much to the frustration of Jongin, if his tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair was any indication.

 “What do you want?” Kyungsoo asked as he popped off of his flesh-flavored lollipop. “I’m busy!”

 “Busy doing what, sucking me completely dry?” Jongin spluttered, breathing strained. “Please, blowjobs are great, but I can barely even remember the last time I got properly laid! Get on it, please?”

 “Who said you’re topping?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting up as he hurried to tug his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor.

 “The dildo you made to my likeness,” Jongin said with a wink as he moved to remove his pants properly, and they soon joined Kyungsoo’s clothes on the floor.

 “That means I’ve already tried that part of you, maybe I should try another one?” Kyungsoo shot back, wiggling his eyebrows as he got the lube out.

 Jongin pinned him with a deadpan stare. “I’ve got a piercing. You can’t tell me you don’t want to try it.”

 “Your hips are actually what I’m after, I’d have you topping even without the piercing,” Kyungsoo chuckled as he handed Jongin the lube. “Give me a hand?”

 “For you, beautiful, anything!” Jongin answered, opening the bottle to pour some lube onto his fingers, coating them properly.

 “Trying to charm my pants off when they’re already on the floor,” Kyungsoo tutted with a shake of his head, even though he was smiling widely.

 Pulling Kyungsoo on top of himself again, Jongin wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo’s waist to keep him in place, as his lube-coated fingers began to travel down between Kyungsoo’s legs.

 “I’m not trying to charm you, no need for that, I’m just being honest with how I see you,” Jongin murmured as he slowly sank a finger inside, making Kyungsoo’s breath hitch.

 “You’re a dangerous man, Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, voice slightly shaky as he adjusted to the intrusion.

 Or maybe it was because of how earnestly Jongin was gazing up at him, eyes wide and clear, no pretense to be seen.

 “No, I’m not, I swear you can trust me,” Jongin said, and all of a sudden it felt as if they were talking about something specific, something Kyungsoo could not process at the moment, something too important to even think about with a finger up his butt and veins brimming with anticipation for what was to come.

 So Kyungsoo leaned his head against Jongin’s collarbone and closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip as he allowed his body to be swept away by the sensations taking over. They could talk later, Kyungsoo did not mind that at all.

 Silence reigned as Jongin worked his way up - quite literally - Kyungsoo’s behind, the only sounds being heard being Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing, but it never turned awkward. That might have had something to do with the fact that they were so intimately connected, but awkward sex was a very real thing, so maybe not? Maybe it was something else?

 On three fingers, Kyungsoo began to let out little sounds as he adjusted, hips starting to push back. In no time at all, Kyungsoo was actively spearing himself on Jongin’s fingers, as Jongin stayed motionless.

 Pushing himself up a little, Kyungsoo changed to effectively riding Jongin’s fingers as he looked down at the man beneath him.

 “I-I think we’re, ah, good to go?” he said, and Jongin nodded in agreement.

 “Please,” was all Jongin said, sounding a bit parched, and Kyungsoo marvelled over the obvious effect he was having on Jongin.

_ That was all him, holy shit? _

 As Jongin removed his fingers, Kyungsoo snatched the lube back up, sliding down to straddle Jongin’s thighs as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands. He did not know how the piercing would affect things, but he knew you could never go wrong with a shitload of lube, so it felt like the safe way to go.

 Using both of his hands to evenly distribute the lube around the near scorching erection, Kyungsoo got a bit lost in the reactions Jongin gave him, chest heaving, panting, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s thighs, before Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s wrist and forced him to stay still.

 “My refractory period really isn’t great when I have sex, did you know it’s longer after sex than masturbation?” Jongin gasped, but still sounding surprisingly calm as he was throwing around scientific facts.

 “Nerd,” Kyungsoo (very lovingly) snorted, but he did release Jongin and got up on his knees to scoot forwards.

 Reaching behind him, Kyungsoo got a hold of Jongin’s erection and held it in place as he slowly began to sink down onto it, sighing softly as the head went past his rim, just to have his breath hitch as the piercing also popped inside, creating some pretty darn nice sensations on the way. It was a shame it was situated so far up, making it highly unlikely it would go back and forth past his rim, because Kyungsoo suspected he would very much have liked that.

 Placing his free hand on Jongin’s hip, Kyungsoo took his time, bouncing shallowly and sinking further and further on every downwards motion, until he was properly seated against Jongin’s pelvis. Wiggling his hips back and forth, Kyungsoo let his head fall back as he properly enjoyed the full feeling of Jongin inside of him, feeling so much better than the dildo, and Kyungsoo knew that he would never again be as satisfied with his little experiment after he had gotten this exquisite taste.

 It would most likely be enough for the moment, whenever Kyungsoo needed it, but he knew he would miss the real deal.

 “Hey, beautiful, look at me,” Jongin softly prompted, and Kyungsoo moved his head enough to be able to look down at him. He looked like a Greek god, a golden Adonis, and Kyungsoo was once again blown away by his sheer luck. “Are you okay?”

 “More than okay,” Kyungsoo responded in a whisper, lifting himself just slightly before dropping back down, goosebumps expanding out across his back and arms, all the ways down to his thighs. It had really been that long, huh. “The piercing? Great decision, all my thumbs up…”

 “I’m happy, not everyone enjoys intimate piercings apparently,” Jongin chuckled, thankfully not moving enough to jostle Kyungsoo, because that would most probably have resulted in a slight case of overstimulation. “Take your time to adjust, it’s even more important now.”

 Kyungsoo nodded and bit down on his lower lip as he closed his eyes, moving in small, circular motions. The immense arousal he was feeling, consistently amplified by Jongin’s touches - thumbs running up the insides of Kyungsoo’s thighs, dragging down the outside of them, fingers rubbing circles into Kyungsoo’s hip bones, fluttering up the underside of Kyungsoo’s own erection - helped greatly, and it was not long before Kyungsoo felt fully relaxed and more than ready to continue on.

 But there was one thing he wanted before they got going.

 Leaning forwards, Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s cheeks in his hands, before he connected their lips in a heart-melting kiss, leaving them both gasping for air after Kyungsoo pulled back.

 “You can move now,” Kyungsoo murmured, placing a quick peck on Jongin’s still-parted lips, almost laughing at the slightly dazed expression on Jongin’s face.

 “Hands on my chest, support yourself and lift this pretty little butt up a bit for me, yeah?” Jongin prompted after half a second, tapping the sides of Kyungsoo’s behind with long fingers.

 Biting down on his lower lip, Kyungsoo obeyed and placed his hands on Jongin’s sculpted pecs, leaning forwards a little and sliding up Jongin’s length. The piercing dragged against his walls, almost making him tremble, and Kyungsoo could not help but wonder how long he would last with it. At least it was not pressing against his prostate…

 Wrapping his hands properly around Kyungsoo’s hips, grip steady, Jongin pulled his legs up a little to be able to plant his feet on the bed to get as much stability as possible. Anticipation was coiling in Kyungsoo’s stomach, tickling him and making his heart flutter way too quickly in his chest - and boy, was he not disappointed!

 Jongin did start out slow, pushing inside and dragging out carefully, as if getting a feel for it as well as making sure that Kyungsoo was properly adjusted to him. But he only went slow for a few thrusts, and the tightening of his fingers around Kyungsoo’s flesh was all the warning Kyungsoo got before Jongin began to properly pound into him.

 Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open around a curse, eyelids half-covering unseeing eyes as his fingers tried to dig themself into Jongin’s muscles. It did not take long for Kyungsoo’s thighs to start to tremble, the strain stretching all the way to his his tense stomach and his shaking arms. The piercing really brought a whole other dimension to everything, and Kyungsoo’s nerve endings were fizzing out way faster than they should… His breath was caught in his throat, being forced out in little gasps with each and every forceful thrust, and maybe he should try to breathe properly because he was getting a bit lightheaded actually.

 And then Jongin slowed down, turning the quick pace into long, deep thrusts instead, pulling Kyungsoo down with every upwards thrust and forcing him into a grind.

 “ _ Fuck _ ,” Kyungsoo groaned, the word dragged out as his head lolled forwards, chest rapidly rising and falling as the lowered tempo gave him the opportunity to catch his breath again. “Why’d you stop?”

 “Want to try something else,” Jongin grunted out, jaw so tense as he kept the rolling grind going, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hips with one hand to slap his butt. “Off and onto your hands and knees.”

 Blood boiling and sizzling, Kyungsoo’s thighs tensed around Jongin’s hips as he realized what Jongin wanted to do, the both of them groaning as Kyungsoo’s muscles squeezed around Jongin. Knowing that if he let this go on for any longer, there would be no change in position, just the chase of relief, Kyungsoo quickly scrambled off of Jongin and onto his hands and knees, doing as told. Jongin sat up and moved behind Kyungsoo, nudging his legs together as he placed his own on the outside of Kyungsoo’s, and with one deliciously slow movement, he sunk inside again.

 Kyungsoo almost collapsed down onto his forearms, but locked his elbows in place and managed to stay upright. Jongin was rocking into him in small, fluid moments, and the balls of the piercing massaged Kyungsoo’s prostate almost perfectly.

_ Fuck. _

 Jongin draped himself across Kyungsoo’s back, hands running up and down Kyungsoo’s sides firmly enough for the touch to not tickle but rather arouse, and Kyungsoo  _ really _ did not need any more arousal right now. He was close to bursting from it, teetering on the edge.

 “You don’t happen to have a cock ring close by?” Jongin murmured into Kyungsoo’s ear, nibbling at his lobe and down his neck as Kyungsoo tried to find his voice.

 “N-no, not close by,” Kyungsoo managed to gasp out, and Jongin hummed in disappointment.

 “Oh, well, maybe I can make you come more than once instead,” Jongin whispered, making Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open (when had they even closed?), about to ask what the hell Jongin meant-

 But before he managed, Jongin was upright and with his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips again, back to the pounding, and the only sound Kyungsoo managed to get out was a high-pitched keening. With his legs together more friction was created, making Kyungsoo feel Jongin way more than he had when riding him, and the piercing being the dot over the i, it did not take long before Kyungsoo had his face burrowed into the bed, hands clenched around whatever piece of fabric he could reach.

 “Close?” Jongin grunted, but Kyungsoo could not find the words to answer him, unable to form anything beyond a whine, whimper, moan or groan. Maybe a scream too, but it would most likely be swallowed by the mattress.

 Jongin did not seem to need any verbal confirmation, though, as he somehow manhandled Kyungsoo up into a kneeling position, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso, the position making gravity help bring Kyungsoo further down onto Jongin’s bejewelled dick.

 And what an  _ amazing _ bejewelled dick it was!

 Two thrusts later Kyungsoo’s entire body seized up, before relaxing in a series of shudders as he felt warmth hit his stomach, eyes rolling back as his head lolled to rest against Jongin’s shoulder. Even as his mouth fell open, Kyungsoo was  _ pretty _ sure he did not scream, but as everything fizzed out into a hazy, pleasure-filled white, he was not quite sure if he did or not.

 And then, suddenly, Kyungsoo was dumped straight back into reality with a gasp, as he felt teeth clamp down around the skin of his shoulder, and how he was almost folded over forwards, Jongin’s grip tightening around him. From how Jongin was moving against him, grinding in short little stutters, and the feeling inside of him, Kyungsoo realized that he had come too.

_ Wait, hold up a minute! _

 “I thought you were gonna make me cum twice?” Kyungsoo gasped out, random muscles spasming softly as he started to calm down, Jongin not far behind.

 “Overestimated my ability to keep myself together with this freaking piercing,” Jongin muttered against Kyungsoo’s skin, making Kyungsoo burst out laughing. “Why are you laughing at me?”

 “You’re a pornstar who just fucked me like a pro, promising me two orgasms, and you’re using ‘freaking’,” Kyungsoo laughed. “How does that even work?”

 “I’m a soft baby,” Jongin said, the smug grin audible in his voice as he slid out of Kyungsoo and rearranged them on the bed. “Cuddles!”

 “No, cleaning up before cuddles!” Kyungsoo protested, trying to push the other away, but Jongin just wound his arms tighter around Kyungsoo. “Jongin?  _ Jongin! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons:  
> \- The reason why Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo is still using the dildo - apart from having heard Kyungsoo use it in the shower - is because Chanyeol has walked in on Kyungsoo using it a few times. Kyungsoo has walked in on Chanyeol getting off quite a few times as well - the hazard of rooming with someone, especially your best friend, apparently. Hence them not really caring about seeing each other naked, down and dirty. But Chanyeol is embarrassed since Jongin sees his dick. Also, Chanyeol majorly freaks out when Baekhyun tells him Jongin = Kai, which is almost funny enough for me to actually write the scene out, but I don't have the energy for that now.  
> \- Baekhyun for sure follows all of Jongin's accounts - yes, all of them - hence him being so upset when Jongin threatens to block him on all of them. They've had a friends with benefits kind of arangement in the past, and Baekhyun might feature in a few videos on Jongin's site................because I'm a lil' shit that loves KaiBaek and headcanons it even if I only ever hint at it, heh.
> 
> Another note; yes, I indeed know that you need to use a condom for at least the first four weeks of having sex after getting an intimate piercing, and even longer should you still feel some soreness, aka the piercing not having healed yet. Jongin has had his piercing for longer than four weeks (he films so that he's a few videos ahead should he ever need it, so he posts them all before he puts up the notice that he's in a temporary hiatus), has had the jewelry changed by a piercer, and gotten the clear that it's fully healed. And yes, I also know that it is somewhat recommended to keep using a condom even after it's healed, for more reasons than protection is great, but I didn't think about this until after I had already written most of that part, and my energy ran dry before I had the chance to change it, so no condom, but it is legit healed so it's okay to not use condoms! I even looked it up again to be absolutely sure!


	3. Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the rest, but hopefully the pure filth makes up for it!

_ “Surprise, surprise! I’m back! And guess who got a life-sized copy of himself… Does this count as selfcest, babes?” _

 The tight, black low-rise lace trunks contrasted beautifully with Kai’s bronzy skin, the straps connecting the front and back parts showing off even more of it. Not that a lot was covered by the ornate lace, but it still gave a  _ sense _ of coverage.

 A pair of leather suspenders clipped into the waistband of the trunks, travelling up to the sides of Kai’s chest, where they hooked into metal rings and turned inwards again, up to another pair of metal rings at the topmost parts of his pectorals. From here, a pair of leather straps went up and over his shoulders, while one strap connected the two metal rings across his chest.

 He was all dressed up and ready to play.

 Fingers softly danced across the straining bulge, teasing, maybe more the viewers than Kai. This was the first video he was filming since after having gone into a short hiatus, and everyone was desperate for his dick now.

 Suddenly, Kai moved, removing his hand from his crotch and leaning to pick something up from out of the frame. Settling back into his previous position, stretched out on his side, Kai then held up the item he had picked up.

 It was a bright pink object, gaudy and flashy and so horrible it was amazing. Clashing with the tan of Kai’s skin and the black of his clothing, but still fitting in so well. Where would a bright pink dildo fit in if not with a half-nude guy dressed in a pair of lace trunks and a harness?

 Placing the dildo in front of him, Kai unclipped the harness from his underwear, before pulling them down far enough to free his erection. Immediately, your eyes were drawn to compare the manhood and the dildo - the similarities obvious.

 But there was one thing that was not alike, and that was the jewelry nestled beneath the head, glinting faintly in the low light. The first appearance of the latest addition, bringing even more beauty to Kai.

 Lazily, Kai stroked himself, forefinger every now and then coming up to touch the bar hidden beneath the frenulum. Letting go of himself, Kai then picked the dildo back up, holding it side by side with himself, erasing any doubt that could have existed about  _ who _ the dildo was modeled after.

 Moving his upper leg forwards, Kai turned so that his lace-clad behind instead was the focus of the video. Using a hand, he pulled a little at one cheek, the low light catching on something else glimmering, partially obscured by black lace.

 Slowly, Kai began to inch the lace trunks down, so slowly, until they finally revealed a plug nestled between his cheeks. The plug was a lovely rose gold color, matching the piercing perfectly.

 Shimmying the underwear down enough for them to not be in the way, Kai began to play with the plug. Slowly pulling it out a few centimeters before pushing it in again. Rotating it. Tracing a single finger around the edge of plug, touching the skin. Teasing, teasing, teasing…

 Spreading his legs for a moment, Kai pushed his heavy manhood between them, the piercing once more in view and glittering alongside the plug. It did not take long before a droplet of pre-cum started a path down his thigh, just barely picked up by the camera, but still there.

 Finally, Kai grabbed a proper hold of the plug and began to pull it out with the intent of removing it completely. It went slowly, almost millimeter by millimeter - his rim stretching around the metal, until it reached the largest point and started to taper of again, the tip soon after slipping out.

 Dropping the plug on the bed, Kai reached in front of his thighs, out of view, and when his hand appeared again it was gripping the pink replica - this time protected by a condom and obviously drenched in lube.

 Already prepped and kept stretched by the plug, Kai wasted no time and immediately began to carefully insert the dildo. Here the first noises were picked up; the sound of lube squelching, and a soft gasp.

Continuing on, only stopping every now and then to pull out and press back in to easen the resistance, it did not take long before the insertable portion was all inside, thighs quivering and fingers tightening. A hitched breath, a muted moan.

 And then the dial on the vibrator was turned, and Kai jolted and moaned even louder, erection twitching as well as it could from its trapped position, more pre-cum dripping down a tanned thigh.

 Not as careful anymore, Kai began to move the dildo, in and out of himself, over and over again. Effectively fucking himself with a copy of himself, the closest he could possibly get to selfcest, to fucking himself in a literal sense. And maybe that was the reason for why his moans rose in strength quicker than normal, why his thighs were near slick with pre-cum, muscles softly spasming as he sped up.

 Bright pink sinking deeper and almost disappearing, before appearing again, motions temporarily stopping as the vibrations were turned up even more. Louder gasps and moans, trembles now taking over as muscles tensed up, yet tempo still so even and sure.

 Even the obscenely loud noise of the lube was not enough to cover the heavy breathing - or the high-pitched keening as Kai curled in on himself, dildo pushed deep inside of himself, entire body shaking and then relaxing. Ribbons of white painted the back of his thighs, smearing into an artwork of debauchery, even reaching the black lace trunks almost down by his knees and tainting innocent-looking fabric.

 Fumbling, Kai managed to turn the vibrations off, and silence reigned alongside tired little huffs. Slowly, he extracted the dildo, his rim clinging to the pink, rhythmically clenching in the aftermaths of his orgasm as the vibrating dildo copy of himself fully slipped out. Seemingly too tired to move too much more, Kai let the dildo fall to the bed, next to the rose gold butt plug, almost matching. One a bit more pink, one a bit more gold.

 Finding some last threads of strength, Kai raised his hand once more and traced his stretched rim, a deep shudder going through his entire body and softening length twitching rather pathetically. Oversensitive and tired, he gave one of his cheeks once last squeeze, before his hand slipped away and a deep breath being taken was heard.

 The video turned off, but the  _ private show _ was not over yet...

 Kyungsoo had wanted to see the video result from this little session, but this was  _ so _ much better. Having front row seats to this show… Truly better than anything else. Trembling, he was sure the faintest gust of wind would have him cream his pants, so incredibly turned on and so insanely hard he felt like sobbing.

 “Did you have fun, baby?” Jongin asked, so breathless and blissed out that Kyungsoo could not help but let a whine slip out. “You okay? Come over here and let me help you…”

 As if under a spell, Kyungsoo was moving before he even registered the words, crawling onto the bed next to Jongin, each and every step a fucking torture. Jongin barely gave him time to lie down before he was being pulled into a rushed kiss, Jongin’s hand slipping down into his sweatpants. And as the hand, still somewhat slippery with lube, wrapped around his dick, Kyungsoo keened into the kiss, so,  _ so _ sensitive and longing for sweet relief.

 Having mercy and setting a quick pace straight from the get-go, it did not take long before Jongin had brought Kyungsoo over the edge, his breathing now calmer than Kyungsoo’s. And as he removed his hand, he pressed the softest kisses to Kyungsoo’s parted but unmoving lips.

 “I adore you,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo was certain both his dick and heart twitched.

 “I adore you, too,” Kyungsoo managed to gasp, closing his eyes as Jongin cuddled closer with a pleased sigh. “Let’s clean up?”

 “No. Cuddles.”

 “Jongin, I swear-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! There we go, the end of this story! It was supposed to be a cute but smutty little story Kyungsoo being a thirsty tech student - but instead it turned into this 16k long monster... Happy I wrote it though, I had fun along the way (even if it didn't end up being posted through Kyungsoo day, KaiSoo day, and Jongin day - I cheated with the dating here on AO3 tehe)!  
> And yes, I headcanon Baekhyun watching this video, and this probably being the first video he shows to Chanyeol after Chanyeol is /finally/ let in on the pornstar secret. It features the dildo they both helped make, after all!


End file.
